Terror belli, decus pacis
by Durin's Bane-FH
Summary: Pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, Bellamy est forcé de rejoindre l'armée impériale. Il y fait la rencontre de Lexa, une lieutenant au passé indiscernable et de Lincoln, son alter ego. De Vienne à Moscou en passant par Madrid, naîtra une amitié qui pourrait marquer l'histoire à jamais. "Mais plus on s'élève, plus dure sera la chute" [A/U 19ème] [Brollexa] Artwork par ApplePoo
1. Chapter 1 La terre et le sel

Hey ! AN très rapide pour bien clarifier : BROllexa. Voilà c'est dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

La situation était désespérée. Un chou, presque pourri, sûrement véreux voilà tout ce qu'Aurora avait pu rapporter à sa famille ce soir là. Harassée, les genoux sales, les ongles indécrottables, affalée sur leur seule chaise, Bellamy supposa que la journée avait été interminable.

On arrivait dans la pire saison, le mois de Février avait été glacial et le mois de Mars serait d'autant plus pluvieux disaient les vieux du village.

La nourriture commençait à manquer, cruellement. Les pommes de terre de l'année passée que l'on avait rationnées étaient terminées, les topinambours terminés, les carottes et les haricots terminés, la viande salée…

Bellamy eut un rire sans joie à cette pensée qui ne sembla pas sortir Aurora de sa torpeur, la viande n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il enrageait, bouillonnait. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, dans leur minuscule maison. Tournant comme un lion en cage, il observa leur lieu d'habitation. Une seule pièce, un seul lit où sa mère et sa sœur dormaient chaque nuit, un baquet d'eau qui servait à absolument tout, une chaise, un tabouret, quelques écuelles et ustensiles et une seule rechange par personne.

Voilà.

Voilà tout ce que possédait la famille Blake, immigrée de Corse pour le continent quatre ans auparavant et qui avait échoué ici après que le père les ait abandonnés. Un taudis, situé dans un village à l'écart du bourg avec quelques arpents de terre peu fertiles pour récolter l'été la pitance d'une année.

Bellamy se remémora avec émotion la Corse, sa terre natale les gens, la nourriture, la vie tout simplement. Ici tout n'était que froid, marais et faim.

La voix fatiguée de sa mère le tira de ses pensées.

-J'ai parlé de toi à Henry encore une fois. Il m'a dit qu'il serait peut être enclin à te prendre pour les premières récoltes.

Aurora était journalière, une employée agricole travaillant ponctuellement dans les fermes qui avaient besoin d'aide pour quelques jours.

Henry était un petit paysan, qui depuis leur arrivée dans le village, les avaient toujours soutenus. Embauchant Aurora certains jours vides, ayant souvent un légume ou un petit sac de grain à donner quand la famine se faisait sentir, il n'avait pas tourné le dos aux nouveaux arrivants. Bellamy soupira, ils n'étaient plus des nouveaux arrivants !

4 ans !

4 ans que la famille s'était installé dans ce trou putride et on les considérait pourtant toujours comme des parias. Aurora et Bellamy avaient dû supporter les injures, les chuchotements malsains, les regards dédaigneux à l'église et surtout les refus d'emploi.

Personne ne voulait employer Aurora, si ce n'était Henry ou quelques fois le vieux Jacques à moitié sénile, et encore moins Bellamy.

Il était grand, plutôt bien bâti et aurait travaillé sans relâche si on lui avait juste laissé sa chance.

Mais la peur de l'autre était plus forte que tout dans cette France profonde.

Bellamy voulut répondre, plutôt mentir à sa mère que la nouvelle de ce possible futur emploi le comblait de joie, mais il n'était pas dupe.

Henry avait une famille à nourrir lui aussi et son aide au Blake était mal vu au village. Les femmes murmuraient des paroles en latin maudissant sa maison et ses occupants, les hommes crachaient sur les terrains en passant sur le chemin et ils ne se privaient pas de s'exclamer haut et fort sur ce qu'Aurora avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il l'embauche si souvent.

Bellamy était fou de rage mais impuissant. C'était parfaitement le mot qui convenait, impuissant. Il n'était pas maître de son destin, voué à mener une vie minable ou à disparaître.

Bellamy a 22 ans, on travaille depuis plusieurs années normalement à cet âge là, on est déjà marié à cet âge là, on habite plus chez sa mère à cet âge là. Voilà les ragots qu'il pouvait entendre sur son passage les rares fois où il allait au bourg.

A chaque fois il aurait voulu se retourner et crier à la figure de ces vieilles bigotes qu'il aimerait travailler s'il avait du boulot ! Qu'il serait déjà marié si toutes les filles n'étaient pas dégoûtées par lui à cause de leurs parents ! Qu'il aurait déjà quitté le nid familial s'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de sa mère et de sa sœur de 12 ans !

Le baquet d'eau, vide, valsa victime d'un coup de pied rageur. Heureusement Octavia était dehors, dans le jardin, elle ne devait pas voir cet accès de fureur. Il hurla brièvement, de douleur et de colère, pensant que cela le soulagerait. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Je sais plus quoi faire Bell'.

Aurora semblait éteinte, au bout du rouleau, mentalement et physiquement. Sa maigreur était bien visible en cette fin de journée épuisante.

Bellamy ne sut quoi répondre. Il entreprit d'aller chercher de l'eau à la pompe pour que sa mère puisse se laver et prit le pichet en bois.

A peine sorti il entendit des bruits de respiration et d'enfoncement. Sa sœur bêchait la terre de leur lopin avec une vigueur impressionnante. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt à cette période de l'année et la terre était dure comme du caillou mais Octavia s'acharnait, enfonçant la fourche avec trop de force, sautant et s'appuyant dessus de tout son poids avec rage, retournant quelques mottes de terre avec peine.

Et c'est ici que Bellamy comprit. Il avait vu Octavia comme un fardeau dès le jour de sa naissance. C'était une bouche de plus à nourrir dans la famille mais cela n'était pas un problème à l'époque.

Il s'était voilé la face pendant toutes ces années, pensant être le nouvel homme de la famille.

Mais en voyant sa sœur si teigneuse, si acharnée il retomba de son piédestal. Maintenant il s'en rendait compte.

Aujourd'hui le fardeau c'était lui.

* * *

Le regard désespéré d'Octavia, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Sa main serrant comme un étau celle de sa mère, les yeux emplis de larmes. Dans ses orbes chocolat, Bellamy apercevait la détresse. La peur de perdre son frère unique, le sentiment d'abandon, la certitude d'un adieu.

Bellamy avait envisagé toutes les possibilités et intégré l'armée lui apparaissait comme le seul choix possible. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent, pas de contact, aucune échappatoire. Ils n'avaient pas assez de nourriture pour subvenir à toute la famille et il devenait maintenant clair que jamais personne n'embaucherait Bellamy même si c'était pour racler le fumier.

On pouvait retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la solution était toujours la même : Bellamy devait partir. L'armée avait semblé le choix logique. Le consul appelait tous les hommes de la nation à combattre les ennemis européens qui se liguaient contre la France. De plus les soldats recevaient un solde, faible certes, mais bien suffisant pour permettre à sa famille de survivre.

De plus Bellamy avait la certitude d'avoir un repas chaud dans la journée et de dormir avec une couverture ce qui n'était plus le cas ces dernières années.

Le service des postes avait affiché un écriteau deux semaines auparavant, tout homme voulant s'engager pouvait le faire à la caserne militaire la plus proche.

Moins d'une semaine après le jour de la révélation qu'il surnomma « jour du chou », qui était pourri et véreux d'ailleurs, Bellamy prit sa décision. Il partirait pour Bordeaux, ville la plus proche début mars.

La date fatidique approchait, et il fut évident que la décision était la bonne puisque la nourriture s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Le matin du départ, Bellamy enlaça sa mère qui lui prodigua peu de conseils.

-Prends soin de toi. Reviens nous, dit-elle doucement.

C'était tout, elle était comme lui, ou plutôt il était comme elle. Peu expressif, mais le regard disait tout.

Octavia en revanche…

-Ne pars pas, Bellamy ! Pars pas, on va trouver une solution. Les larmes et les hoquets rendaient ces paroles presque incompréhensibles.

Des soirées entières avaient été nécessaires pour la réconforter après des heures de discussions. Rien n'y avait fait, pour elle Bellamy partait, pour toujours.

-Ecoute-moi.

Bellamy prit ce visage, ce si joli visage dans ses mains et lui expliqua une dernière fois.

-Je dois partir. Je le dois. Tu es une fille intelligente O', je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas sinon ça sera la fin de notre famille, tu comprends ?

Octavia pleura de plus belle, son corps était agité de soubresauts, Bellamy sentait les larmes couler sur ses doigts. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant !

Sinon il n'en aurait plus la force. Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras de toutes ses forces quelques secondes puis planta un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il ramassa son baluchon qui contenait deux pommes, quelques légumes et les 3 derniers francs qu'il restait à la famille. Aurora avait insisté pour que Bellamy les emporte, la famille ne pouvait de toute façon pas les dépenser au village.

Bellamy regarda sa mère, sa sœur, sa maison et essaya d'imprimer cette image dans sa mémoire.

-Je reviendrais ne t'inquiète pas O'.

Il prit le chemin du village et au moment où la piste faisait un crochet, il se retourna et observa une dernière fois. Sa mère lui fit un signe tristement, faiblement, sa sœur pleurait, une main couvrant sa bouche, l'autre en poing serré. Le regard désespéré d'Octavia, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Le cœur gros il se retourna et il disparut pour sa famille.

Nous sommes le 2 mars 1803 et ici commence l'épopée héroïque et tragique de Bellamy Blake, lieutenant et camarade éternel d'Alexandria.


	2. Chapter 2 Le cuir et l'airain

-Nom, prénom, date de naissance ?

-Blake, Bellamy, 12 septembre 1780.

-Le docteur vous a ausculté ?

Si le militaire faisait référence au petit homme qui l'avait taillé, pesé et observé sous tous les angles en 2 minutes chrono alors oui on l'avait ausculté. Bellamy hocha la tête, tout en repensant aux derniers évènements.

Le voyage jusqu'à Bordeaux avait été plutôt court en vérité, n'y étant jamais allé et n'ayant pas eu de vrais repères géographiques depuis son arrivée sur le continent Bellamy avait parcouru le chemin en seulement quelques jours.

-Puis-je voir votre avis de conscription ?

Prenant la mine surprise de Bellamy pour de la stupidité, l'adjudant clarifia son propos, s'adressant à lui comme à un idiot.

-Le gendarme qui est passé chez vous, a du vous laisser un papier, expliquant votre mobilisation immédiate.

Bellamy comprenait maintenant pourquoi on l'avait laissé entrer si facilement dans la caserne, les gardes l'avait pris pour un de ces mobilisés de force.

-On ne m'a pas forcé, Monsieur. Je me suis engagé de moi-même.

-Vous me donnerez du Mon Adjudant, soldat.

L'adjudant Marcus perdu derrière son bureau rempli de paperasse essayait de cacher sa nette surprise.

-Vous vous êtes engagé volontairement… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il visiblement interloqué. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux ceux qui voulaient intégrer l'armée française ces temps-ci. Le pays sortait d'une révolution qui s'était révélée meurtrière et la paix entre les états européens ne tenait qu'à un fil.

-Pour ma famille…mon adjudant ! se rattrapa Bellamy in extremis.

-Pour la patrie et l'honneur était la bonne réponse soldat Blake.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant quels instants.

L'adjudant se redressant sur son fauteuil, qui paraissait fort inconfortable, saisit une plume et la fit machinalement tourner entre ses doigts. Le bureau était on ne peut plus spartiate. Une fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure, une étagère à côté d'un tableau représentant une scène de chasse et un bureau en bois exotique du plus bel effet qui malheureusement était recouvert d'une paperasse pharaonique.

-Le 57ème régiment d'infanterie est une institution, une référence. Ce corps a été créé il y a plus de 2 siècles, bien qu'un rustre comme vous doive ignorer ce que cela signifie dit l'adjudant sur le ton de la conversation. Pour lui ce n'était pas une insulte, c'était un fait.

Bellamy ne pipa mot, on lui avait dit bien pire et il avait compris que d'autres piques suivraient. Il était prêt à les accepter.

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le loisir de nous dispenser d'hommes, serait-ce d'un seul. Les guerres s'enchaînent, les hommes tombent et peu viennent reprendre leurs places.

L'adjudant cracha presque ces dernières paroles, comme si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre. Comme si la notion d'une nation dont les fils ne viendraient pas la défendre lui faisait honte.

-Je ne vous aime pas soldat Blake. Deux raisons feraient qu'un homme tente d'intégrer le régiment avec le plus haut ratio de morts aux champs d'honneur de France : qu'il soit tête brûlée ou totalement inconscient.

Bellamy garda sa pose, observant son supérieur sans broncher, écoutant les bruits de la caserne tout autour.

-Dans les deux cas vous ne tiendrez pas. Que vous mettiez en danger vos compagnons, que vous preniez une balle, que passiez en cour martiale, je m'en moque. Je vous le dis séant, vous ne survivrez pas.

Finissant sa tirade, Marcus fut un peu déçu que Bellamy n'ait rien laissé paraître et n'ai rien dit. D'habitude lors de ce monologue les nouveaux soldats se récriaient et l'adjudant se chargeait de les remettre à leurs places. Mais Bellamy se taisait, un bon point pour lui. L'officier se saisit d'une feuille imprimée pré-remplie et commença à écrire.

Après quelques minutes il la lui présenta.

-Ce feuillet atteste que vous intégré l'armée de notre patrie, que vous la défendrez, au péril de votre vie s'il le faut et que vous vous soumettez à la chaîne de commandement. Tout manquement à l'honneur ou traîtrise sera passible de l'exécution sommaire. Votre solde sera de 60 francs par mois. Faites une croix en bas de page à droite.

La plupart des gens ne savaient pas écrire, il était normal, mais quand même insultant, que l'adjudant s'imagine qu'un campagnard comme lui ne sache pas lire. Bellamy saisit la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et s'appliqua à rédiger sa plus belle signature.

L'adjudant n'avait pas précisé que le solde pourtant mensuel ne serait versé que tous les six mois et aucune adresse n'avait été précisé.

-J'aimerai que mon solde soit envoyé à ma famille.

Et il entreprit d'écrire son adresse, avec un brin de nostalgie.

Le militaire, estomaqué et de plus en plus suspicieux, reprit la feuille.

-Vous n'avez pas l'accent de cette région.

-Je ne viens pas de la région.

-Mmmh… De Corse n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a pas d'importance, balaya-t-il d'un revers de main. Vous venez d'ici maintenant. Vous êtes incorporé au 57ème régiment d'infanterie de ligne, 2ème bataillon, 4ème compagnie de fusilier.

L'adjudant sembla prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir et observer le jeune homme devant lui. Il parut s'adoucir quelque peu et ajouta :

-Vous êtes grand, massif et apparemment lettré. Travaillez dur, obéissez et vous verrez peut être la nouvelle année. Rompez soldat.

Et il était retourné à sa paperasse, le nouvellement soldat Bellamy totalement sorti de son esprit.

* * *

Ça n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Bellamy s'était figuré que les soldats étaient amenés à exceller. Ça n'était pas le cas, mais loin de là.

L'armée n'attendait pas de ses soldats qu'ils réfléchissent. Ils devaient se battre, sans broncher, en ayant une confiance aveugle envers leur hiérarchie.

Pas d'entraînement ultra-sportif, pas de cours sur la stratégie, pas de prise d'initiative. Le fusilier était là pour être devant l'artillerie, tirer, se battre à la baïonnette, éviter de mourir et ne pas être un chiffre de plus sur les rapports de bataille colonne pertes.

Tout son imaginaire d'enfant s'était basé sur le mythe du héros, du sauveur, de l'action d'éclat. Combien de fois enfant ne s'était il battu contre des ennemis imaginaires avec seulement un bâton de bois, sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin.

Dès les premiers jours, Bellamy avaient compris ce que ces compagnons de chambrée feraient de la veuve après la bataille. Cela l'avait rendu malade, ces vieilles croyances parties en fumée.

L'adaptation s'était faite rapidement et sans trop d'encombres. Ses camarades l'avaient accepté, après qu'un ait tenté de lui voler ses maigres biens et que le voleur ait fini à l'infirmerie. C'était un jeune d'à peu près son âge au physique peu flatteur que tout le monde appelait Murphy. Bellamy n'avait absolument rien à dire sur l'originalité des prénoms mais là... Il en avait déduit que c'était un pseudonyme mais aucun de ses compagnons de chambrées ne le lui avait confirmé.

Deux jours après l'arrivée de Bellamy un conscrit était arrivé, un retardataire. Sa mobilisation prévue pour février, l'élite des soldats à cheval, les dragons, étaient allés chez lui pour rendre justice face à cette désertion. Les dragons l'avaient trouvé au chevet de sa mère, mourante.

On avait ramené de force le déserteur, plutôt assommé, étant donné qu'il ne voulait quitter sa mère et qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus musclé que Bellamy ait jamais vu. Questionné et ayant plaidé coupable durant sa cour martiale, Lincoln avait été acquitté avec des circonstances atténuantes. Incorporé dans la même compagnie que Bellamy, sûrement un geste de l'adjudant Marcus, les deux s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus.

Après que Lincoln ait pu faire le deuil du dernier membre de sa famille, Bellamy au cours d'une de leurs nombreuses corvées s'était présenté.

-Je m'appelle Bellamy.

-Lincoln.

Et ils avaient repris l'épluchage des carottes.

Pas de paroles inutiles.

Lincoln lui plaisait.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Les corvées, les entraînements au tir, les entraînements au corps à corps. Les semaines, fatigantes et inintéressantes se ressemblaient toutes mais Bellamy se surprit.

Il avait soif d'apprendre.

Assez étonnamment pour l'époque sa mère, et son père avant qu'il ne les quitte, lui avaient donné une bonne éducation avec l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture. Son père avait passé des dizaines d'heures à essayer d'apprivoiser son fils pour lui faire apprendre à lire. Tout était bon, les présents, les remontrances, les punitions. Au fil du temps Bellamy avait fini par céder et par apprendre. Mais à l'époque il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était parcourir les collines et jouer avec ses amis.

Aujourd'hui ce savoir lui était bien utile.

Bellamy, fils d'un clerc de notaire et d'une journalière et Lincoln maintenant orphelin de 2 parents écrivains, devaient être les seuls membres des 80 hommes de la 4ème compagnie de fusilier à savoir lire et écrire et probablement mieux que leurs officiers supérieurs.

Très facilement reconnaissables avec leurs uniformes de simples fusiliers avec épaulettes rouges et bonnet à poils, le bibliothécaire avait failli faire une attaque quand il les avaient vus entrer dans son temple de la connaissance.

Bell' et Linc' puisque c'est comme ça qu'on les appelait maintenant, avaient du prouver que oui il savait lire et que non ils n'étaient pas venus pour mettre le « boxon » dans sa bibliothèque.

Le silence malaisant, quand ils étaient entrés. Jamais on n'avait vu de simples fusiliers ici. Jamais.

Un simple soldat reste à sa place, n'est ce pas ?

Bellamy avait rapidement fait le tour de la pièce du regard. Des capitaines des voltigeurs et grenadiers, les compagnies d'élite de chaque bataillon discutaient entre eux à une table au fond de la petite bibliothèque. Un des deux majors du régiment était aussi présent et les observait attentivement.

Lincoln se dirigea aussitôt vers un journal qui datait déjà de plusieurs jours. Mieux valait de vieilles nouvelles que pas de nouvelles du tout.

Bellamy lui, traîna entre les rayons toujours sous l'œil scrutateur du bibliothécaire et s'arrêta au rang, bien rempli, de la stratégie militaire. Il n'avait pas prévu de prendre un récit de César ou d'un stratège chinois mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa net. Un lieutenant et un caporal, tous deux des grenadiers étaient en pleine conversation sur ce qui semblait être le meilleur moyen de reformer les rangs quand la cavalerie ennemie avait percé le flanc droit.

Rien d'extraordinaire à ça, si ce n'est que les deux officiers étaient des femmes !

Jamais Bellamy n'avaient eu vent que des femmes pouvaient intégrer l'armée.

Complètement estomaquée par cette vision, le visage probablement ahuri, le lie..la lieutenant remarqua sa présence et le fixa d'un air désintéressé. Leur conversation interrompue le caporal ou la caporale il n'avait aucune idée de la prononciation, se retourna et le regarda elle aussi.

-Passe ton chemin fusilier.

Ton sec, claquant, qui ne souffrait aucune réponse et venant d'une personne qui avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse. Elle avait le visage mate et le reste d'un accent que Bellamy ne sut distinguer.

Les deux officiers le dévisageait maintenant avec insistance. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Bellamy les observaient comme l'idiot du village.

Il bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles, failli se prendre les pieds entre eux et avança droit devant lui…seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il arrivait à la fin de la bibliothèque, il n'y avait rien devant à part un mur. Il fit demi-tour et sous les regards amusé du lieutenant et méprisant de la caporale il rejoignit Lincoln à une table, complètement absorbé par sa lecture.

-Je viens de passer pour un con souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Mmmh..

-Lincoln il y a des femmes en habit d'officier là-bas derrière ! dit-il pensant créer une sensation.

-Mmmh.. fut de nouveau la seule réponse de son interlocuteur perdu dans les articles relatant les tensions de plus en plus grandes en Europe.

-Lincoln je te dis que…

-Bellamy, tu vis avec nous ou quoi ? Ça doit être le sujet principal de toutes les conversations de cette caserne à toute heure du jour et de la nuit s'exclama enfin Lincoln sans quitter le journal des yeux.

Surpris n'était pas le mot, abasourdi convenait plus aux pensées qui tournoyaient dans la tête du brun. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

-Elles sont réellement dans l'armée ?!

-Bon Bellamy ! Lincoln avait fortement rabattu son journal sur la table. Il devenait facilement irritable quand on le dérangeait pendant sa lecture, Bellamy s'en souviendrait. Oui elles sont réellement dans l'armée. Elles sont du 1er bataillon, 1ère compagnie. Les grenadiers.

-Oui j'ai reconnu les uniformes.

Bellamy n'était pas misogyne, loin de là. Quand on vit avec Aurora et Octavia on doute très rapidement du concept de sexe fort et faible.

Mais des officiers ! Appartenant aux unités d'élite en plus !

-Comment elles sont arrivées là ?

Non…

Pas ça…

Non…

Au moment du « là » Bellamy vit Lincoln regarder derrière son épaule droite, se redresser immédiatement sur sa chaise et l'implorer silencieusement de se taire.

Cette sensation, cette sensation si déplaisante d'avoir dit quelque chose au mauvais mo…

-En faisant notre devoir soldat.

Ça n'était même plus un ton sec, c'était au-delà de ça.

Bellamy qui s'était à moitié retourné sur sa chaise avait l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé.

-Je…je hum…je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect mon lieutenant, ni à vous ma..mon…caporale, réussit il à dire difficilement.

Le regard de la plus basse gradée, qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 20 ans, s'attarda sur Bellamy un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Elle le jaugeait, pas de cet air condescendant qu'ont les officiers, elle jaugeait juste son physique et sa posture. Elle ne s'attarda que quelques secondes, avec un dernier regard froid elle remit posément son shako et réajusta son fusil sur son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, dans une conversation muette qui n'appartenait qu'à elles deux, les deux officiers s'observèrent semblant se comprendre.

Et brusquement la plus jeune sortit, d'une démarche assurée, ne faisant aucun cas des murmures qui naissaient dans la bibliothèque.

La lieutenant n'avait pas bougé, observant toujours Bellamy et Lincoln qui se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Bellamy n'avait jamais vu une personne avec des yeux aussi naturellement plissés. De plus elle portait une sorte de maquillage sur les paupières qui non seulement la rendait effrayante, mais aussi sauvage.

-Tiens soldat, dit la lieutenant d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui débordait de sarcasme. Elle lui tendait un livre neuf, plutôt épais, mais dont la couleur rouge clair détonnait avec le reste des ouvrages.

Bellamy scruta la couverture et aperçut "Fables et comptines illustrées, recueil pour l'apprentissage de la lecture"

Bellamy en grinçait des dents, alors que la caporale peinait à maintenir un visage neutre.

Elle lui faisait payer ses écarts de conduite en l'humiliant devant plusieurs officiers et en l'affichant devant son ami. S'il acceptait le livre tout le monde penserait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, crâneur, mais totalement analphabète. S'il le refusait c'était de l'insubordination pure et simple.

Les capitaines au fond ricanaient doucement, marmonnant sûrement entre eux des paroles malfaisantes.

Le major continuait de lire avec un sourire en coin.

La lieutenant avança encore un peu plus le livre dans la direction de Bellamy tandis qu'elle haussait les sourcils, d'un air faussement innocent.

Alors on en était là. De la pure mesquinerie.

Bellamy, à contrecœur, accepta le livre déclenchant l'hilarité dans le coin des abrutis, c'était définitivement le nouveau nom que Bellamy avait trouvé pour ces capitaines à la con.

La lieutenant les avait déjà oubliés et commençait à se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie.

Bellamy ne sut pas ce qui le prit. Si c'était la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines, l'éloignement de sa famille dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles, le fait que tout le monde ici le considérait comme l'idiot du village, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Garde toi, tant que tu vivras, de juger les gens sur la mine. Le cochet, le chat et le souriceau, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait forte et sans accroc .

Les rires se turent immédiatement laissant place à un silence pesant. Bellamy entendit Lincoln se redresser une énième fois dans son dos. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur elle.

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas et poussa la porte vers la cour intérieure, laissant brusquement la chaleur de l'été pénétrer la pièce. La porte se referma sans qu'il y ait eu le moindre bruit.

C'était un de ces moments où l'on croyait entendre un soupir de soulagement collectif.

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. Lincoln n'était pas énervé, il laissait juste Bellamy savoir son avis et prendre conscience de ses actes.

-La lieutenant Anya est un vrai fléau à ce qu'on dit ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre calmement sa lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bellamy était juste déçu de ne pas avoir vu le visage d'Anya, puisque tel était son nom apparemment, quand il avait énoncé une de ses maximes préférées. Ce sursaut d'orgueil ne lui causerait pas de problèmes. Il avait juste répondu poliment à un ordre donné par une supérieure hiérarchique. De plus elle appartenait à une autre compagnie de la caserne, il ne la reverrait peut être jamais.

-Va prendre un livre. T'as l'air encore plus con, assis, la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vide.

Avec un regard noir, Bellamy se leva et partit à la recherche d'un exemplaire de son livre préféré : l'Iliade.

Si cette bibliothèque contenait un recueil de fables pour enfants alors elle devait forcément disposer du mythe d'Achille et des dieux grecs.

...

Non.

Dans aucun rayon, et Bellamy avait cherché.

Il finit par se rabattre défait sur le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main.

"La guerre des Gaules" Jules César.

Le sort avait un triste sens de l'humour aujourd'hui.

Il retourna s'asseoir en face de Lincoln et commença à se perdre dans sa lecture, ignorant que leurs vies venaient tout juste de basculer.

* * *

-Tu penses qu'ils passeront la prochaine bataille ? Anya avait été très occupée avec l'entraînement intense qu'elle avait fait endurer à ces hommes tout l'après-midi, mais elle avait quand même gardée dans un coin de son esprit l'étrange rencontre qu'elles avaient faites plus tôt dans la journée.

-Les hommes sont en bonne forme physique et le moral est plutôt positif. Ils devraient être opérationnels comme à l'accoutumée répondit Lexa qui s'affairait à enlever ses guêtres et ses bottes.

Maintenant que la journée était officiellement finie, bien qu'Anya ait fait durer l'entraînement juste un poil trop longtemps pour exténuer le bataillon, celle-ci avait rejoint Lexa dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient.

-Premièrement, je ne parlais pas des membres de notre bataillon et deuxièmement s'il te plait ne parle pas d'eux comme ça. Quand tu t'exprimes ainsi on dirait que ce sont juste des outils.

-N'est-ce pas comme ça que les officiers parlent de leurs troupes ? rétorqua Lexa qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver avec ses bottes qui ne voulaient pas s'enlever.

-Tu n'es qu'officier du rang Alexandria lui répondit Anya en souriant. Et nous ne sommes pas comme eux.

Lexa qui avait enfin réussit à extirper ses pieds de leurs prisons de cuir trempé, échangea un regard complice avec sa sœur de substitution, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Et c'était vrai la lieutenant Tanya "Anya" et la caporale Alexandria "Lexa" n'était pas comme les autres officiers du régiment.

Elles réfléchissaient un minimum, elles !

-Je te parle des deux fusiliers de la bibliothèque, redéfinit Anya tout en défaisant elle aussi son uniforme compliqué. Ils avaient l'air plus intelligents que la moyenne. Ou moins bovins plutôt ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Forme physique moyenne, attachement émotionnel important au vu de leurs interactions et de leurs façons d'être, amitié récente entre les deux, temps de réactivité important, chez les fusiliers seulement depuis quelques mois et le brun n'a pas l'air fort psychologiquement. Lexa avait dressé leurs portraits en quelques secondes sans même y réfléchir.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à des prises de choix ajouta Lexa se glissant dans son lit.

Évidemment pour l'instant les deux soldats étaient faibles et ils n'en étaient qu'au tout début. Ils n'avaient sans doute jamais tiré avec une balle réellement dans le fusil et ils n'avaient pas vu une seule bataille. Mais Anya avait vu un petit quelque chose chez les deux, elle n'aurait su dire quoi et Lexa respectait l'instinct de son aînée et supérieure. Anya avait mordu et le fusilier brun avait mordu en retour, c'était déjà un bon point.

Anya éteignait maintenant les bougies une à une.

-La première question à se poser est plutôt : Est ce que NOUS survivrons à la prochaine bataille ? Je sais que nous en sommes en paix en ce moment mais... vu l'état des choses. Anya à l'écoute de ces mots s'était immédiatement tendue.

Elle oubliait parfois que Lexa n'avait que 20 ans.

La pièce était maintenant plongée dans le noir. L'aînée avait fini d'éteindre les bougies mais elle restait debout entre leurs deux lits simples, écoutant simplement le bruit de leurs respirations.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. La dernière fois tu m'entends. Si tu meurs, si tu oses mourir Alexandria, j'irais en enfer te chercher. C'est clair ?

Ce n'était pas une parole en l'air. Anya l'avait dit avec une telle force, une telle conviction. C'était une promesse.

Elle se coucha finalement et un silence confortable les entoura. Savoir que l'autre était en sécurité, dormait bien au chaud, juste à côté, elles en avaient rêvé.

Toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées et au moment même où Anya pensait la même idée :

-Qui est leur officier supérieur ? questionna Lexa la voix ensommeillée.

-Le lieutenant Niko.

Et elles sourirent toutes deux dans le noir, d'un sourire carnassier.

Niko ne refusait jamais rien à Anya.

Et si par malheur il arrivait aux oreilles du premier que Bellamy et Lincoln avaient été irrespectueux ou feignants ou indisciplinés, ou mêmes les trois. Alors Niko leur ferait vivre un calvaire.

Ils allaient s'aguerrir, voilà la pensée sur laquelle les deux s'endormirent.

S'endurcir très rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3 De l'aube au crépuscule

Bellamy n'aurait pas du dire ça.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois que Bellamy et Lincoln avaient intégré l'armée et ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que cela ne se passait pas très très bien. Leurs fréquentes visites à la bibliothèque les avaient aliénés pour le reste de leur compagnie et leur mutisme à ce sujet les rendait de plus en plus antipathiques envers leurs camarades.

Mais ça n'était pas leur plus grand souci, ils avaient entendus bien pire tous les deux.

Non, ce qui avait rendu leurs vies invivables ces derniers mois c'était le lieutenant Niko. Jamais on n'avait vu un tel acharnement sur des nouveaux soldats, même les vieux briscards de la compagnie en convenaient.

Toutes les corvées les plus ingrates leurs étaient réservées, le nettoyage des cuisines, des sanitaires, le cirage des bottes de TOUT le régiment, la lessive, la découpe du bois en plein automne dans une forêt boueuse et gelée…

Le lieutenant Niko avait même fait exprès de décaler l'entraînement de leur compagnie pour que Bell' et Linc' puissent aussi suivre celui de la 5ème.

Lincoln encaissait sans broncher mais Bellamy avait fini par se rebeller après une journée particulièrement difficile.

Corvée de lavage des sanitaires le matin, double entraînement au tir dans la journée glaciale puis balayage de la cour, ce qui n'avait aucun putain d'intérêt ! C'était exactement ce qu'il avait exposé à l'officier qui lui avait annoncé le programme de sa soirée, goguenard.

Une semaine au trou, pour Bellamy et Lincoln alors même que ce dernier n'avait rien fait. Lincoln avait tenté de défendre son ami.

Ce furent deux semaines au trou. Deux semaines à vivre dans une minuscule cellule avec le silence comme seul compagnon. Cela n'avait pas été trop dur en fin de compte et cet épisode leur avait valu un certain respect de la part de leurs congénères.

Cela horripilait Bellamy mais il devait admettre qu'être occupé lui faisait du bien. L'ennui qu'il avait ressenti au début s'était mué en surmenage mais au moins cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa famille. On entrait dans l'hiver, Bellamy avait eu 23 ans et Octavia 13. Il espérait que sa mère avait pu lui offrir un repas sortant un peu de l'ordinaire pour son anniversaire.

L'armée changeait Bell' et Linc', en bien ou en mal ils n'auraient su le dire mais ils évoluaient.

Premièrement ils mangeaient à leur faim pour la première fois de leur vie. Ils en résultaient qu'ils avaient tous deux pris une masse musculaire impressionnante, surtout Lincoln qui était devenu un vrai colosse.

Bellamy arrivait de plus en plus à maîtriser sa colère et Lincoln lui, s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Les deux hommes étaient ensemble à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Leur relation, basée non pas sur des mots, mais sur la simple présence de l'autre augmentait en intensité. En quelques mois ils étaient devenus indispensables l'un pour l'autre, une présence rassurante, proche. Un autre soi auquel on pouvait tout raconter car l'on savait que c'était réciproque.

Les deux avaient vu quelques fois le lieutenant Anya et l'ancienne caporale maintenant sergent Lexa à la bibliothèque. Elles les avaient complètement ignorés, l'incident semblait clos.

Bellamy s'était effectivement rendu compte que oui, presque la totalité des conversations de la caserne avaient pour sujet ces 2 femmes. Tout n'était que rumeur, comment étaient-elles arrivées ici ? D'où venaient-elles ? Qui étaient-elles en somme ?

Même les membres de la compagnie des deux femmes n'en avaient aucune idée ce qui attisait encore plus les rumeurs.

Les murmures s'atténuaient sur leurs passages puis reprenaient de plus belle.

Lincoln essayait de se tenir au courant de la situation européenne. La France et le Royaume-Uni étaient encore à couteaux tirés, un blocus avait été mis en place en mer du Nord et une guerre navale semblait inévitable. Pour l'instant cela ne les concernait pas, mais Linc' savait que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

Les mois s'enchaînèrent, le lieutenant Niko semblait s'être calmé et les deux bouc-émissaires avaient de moins en moins de corvées.

On entrait dans l'année 1804. Janvier, février, mars, avril… Les semaines et les mois s'égrainaient, pour Bell' et Linc' les jours étaient remplis mais monotones. Les deux hommes commençaient sérieusement à tourner en rond, ils devenaient avides d'action, compensant l'inactivité par l'entraînement.

Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à la lutte au corps à corps, une sentinelle de garde lui avait, un matin de juin, annoncé qu'il avait de la visite.

Totalement surpris par cette nouvelle, il l'avait suivi euphorique jusqu'à l'entrée de la caserne. Cela devait être Aurora, elle avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour le voir, elle s'était débrouillée pour venir le voir. Il en aurait crié de joie.

Mais la personne qui l'attendait n'était autre qu'Henry.

-B..Bellamy ? peina à énoncer le paysan. La personne qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme qu'il avait connu.

Le jeune homme autrefois frêle à cause de la sous-nutrition avait du prendre une vingtaine de kilos et tout en muscle. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu qu'un tabard rapiécé et une paire de chausses en mauvais textile portait aujourd'hui fièrement un uniforme impeccable. Son visage autrefois sombre et inquiet affichait maintenant un calme olympien et ses cheveux d'habitude en bataille étaient coiffés en mèches élaborées.

Non, Bellamy ne ressemblait vraiment plus au jeune homme qu'il avait été.

-Henry. Que se passe-t-il ? Octavia va bien ? dit Bellamy qui avait tout de suite craint le pire.

-Ca va, ça va. Tout va bien le rassura aussitôt le cultivateur. Ta famille va bien.

Bellamy eu un soupir de soulagement, et son cœur sembla se calmer quelque peu.

-Je suis venu à Bordeaux pour le mariage de ma sœur et j'en ai profité pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles ajouta Henry dans un sourire.

Bellamy avait été déçu que ça ne soit pas sa famille évidemment, mais la venue d'Henry lui faisait énormément plaisir. C'était comme une apparition. L'arrivée d'un vestige d'une autre vie. Le paysan n'avait pas vraiment changé, peut être un tout petit peu plus de cheveux blancs mais rien de significatif.

-Aurora et Octavia vont bien. Ta mère travaille presque tous les jours dans mes champs et ta sœur s'occupe de votre jardin comme une reine. Elle est aussi douée qu'Aurora pour tout ce qui pousse, tu peux me croire ! s'exclama Henry d'une voix enjouée.

-Elles n'ont manqué de rien cette année et l'été s'annonce clément de nouveau. Ah oui ! Et elles reçoivent l'argent de ton solde aussi. Vu qu'elles ne dépensent presque rien cela commence à faire une petite somme mine de rien annonça Henry tout en souriant.

Bellamy en aurait pleuré. Cet homme venait de guérir plus d'un an d'angoisse, d'attente, de colère contenue en seulement quelques phrases. Sa famille allait bien, sa famille allait bien… Et il souriait lui aussi.

-Les gens du village sont toujours aussi obtus. Enfin obtus… Idiots plutôt s'exclama Henry en secouant énergiquement la tête. Donc n'essaie pas d'envoyer de lettres. Je suis persuadé qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à destination.

Bellamy avait déjà essayé et il n'avait reçu en réponse que le silence ce qui lui avait fait présager le pire.

La sentinelle de garde derrière lui se racla fortement la gorge. Les soldats n'avaient pas le droit à des visites et encore moins en pleine rue juste devant la caserne. Si le garde avait accepté d'aller chercher Bellamy c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait été sensible à son histoire. La rencontre avait déjà duré trop longtemps.

-Merci Henry, merci beaucoup. Il faut que j'y aille, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là normalement. Heu… Peux-tu leur passer un message pour moi ? Henry le regarda d'un air blasé et souriant voulant dire « Évidemment ».

-Dis leur que je les aime, toutes les deux. Et que je pense très fort à elles. Dis à Octavia que je suis fier d'elle.

Bellamy n'ajouta rien. Il n'était pas très fort pour exprimer ses sentiments et le principal avait été dit.

Après une poignée de main, un sourire et un au revoir, il rentra dans la caserne le cœur léger.

* * *

2 décembre 1804, le consul à vie s'était auto-couronné empereur aujourd'hui. La guerre strictement navale avec le Royaume-Uni battait toujours son plein. Lincoln scrutait toujours les journaux et relataient les gros titres à Bellamy qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait souvent à sa famille mais…

Mais ce qui triturait Bellamy, ce qui l'obsédait à vrai dire. C'est qu'il s'ennuyait !

Il se faisait chier comme un rat mort pour être plus précis.

L'armée, les entraînements, cela avait été instructif les premiers mois il est vrai. Mais cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que Bell' et Linc' étaient dans l'armée à présent. Et tous les jours, les mêmes entraînements, les mêmes positions à répéter encore et encore et encore…

Rien ne semblait troubler la monotonie de leurs vies en ce moment à part les heures passées à la bibliothèque. Au cours des mois Bellamy s'était trouvée une réelle attirance pour les récits militaires, bien que la mythologie ait toujours la place principale dans son cœur. Le bibliothécaire avait fini par trouver une vieille copie de L'Iliade au passage, ce qui l'avait occupé pendant plusieurs soirées.

Et bien que les vieux de la vieille les rabrouaient pour leur impatience, il n'empêchait que Bell' et Linc' s'ennuyaient ferme.

-T'en as pas marre Lincoln ? avait chuchoté Bellamy une nuit. Seul le silence lui avait répondu. Couchés dans leur dortoir Bell' avait même cru que Linc' s'était endormi quand la voix de ce dernier avait soudainement percé la quiétude ambiante.

-Si.

-Tu te questionnes pas sur notre choix de vie ? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'on va vraiment passer une dizaine d'années ici dans cette caserne, à tourner en rond ? La voix de Bellamy laissait transparaître son agitation.

-On a tous les deux 24 ans désormais. On est dans la fleur de l'âge. Je commence sérieusement à douter de cette voie avait-il ajouté.

Un compagnon de dortoir l'avait invectivé et lui avait « cordialement » demandé de la fermer pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix.

Mais Bellamy ne trouvait pas le sommeil, tournant et se retournant, l'esprit totalement éveillé.

Il ne sut pas s'il s'était passé 30 secondes ou 10 minutes mais une nouvelle fois la voix grave de Lincoln lui répondit.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et il n'y a rien qui nous attende chez nous avait-il murmuré closant la discussion.

Bellamy comprenait la situation et était complètement d'accord. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait apprécier cet ennui mortel. Le sommeil mit plusieurs heures à le trouver cette nuit là.

* * *

Bellamy et Lincoln n'en avaient plus reparlés après cette discussion. Ils étaient obligés de rester. Comme Linc' l'avait dit, il n'y avait aucune perspective d'avenir pour eux en dehors de l'armée et ils n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre.

De fait ils s'étaient résolus à tirer parti au maximum de leur situation actuelle.

Ils avaient essayé de s'intégrer et de se lier aux membres de leur compagnie. Après quelques silences gênants et plusieurs boutades ils s'étaient finalement rapidement mélangés. En effet leurs compagnons étaient comme eux, cloisonnés ici dans une attente intenable que seuls les ragots et les entraînements venaient troubler.

De plus les hommes de la 4ème compagnie avaient grandement soufferts lors des campagnes précédentes et il s'était créée entre eux une alchimie très particulière que Bell' et Linc' n'arrivaient pas vraiment à cerner.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient tout de suite jugés Bell' et Linc' comme deux jeunes arrivistes, prétentieux et exhibant fièrement leur connaissance de la lecture.

Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître, tous ensemble, lors des longues phases d'attente interminables.

Les deux « jeunots » comme ils étaient surnommés, pouvaient maintenant citer les 80 noms, prénoms et surnoms des membres de leur compagnie.

En acceptant leur sort, les 2 hommes avaient alors compris que le temps s'écoulerait beaucoup plus vite, même si la perspective de leurs jeunesses gâchées restait toujours ancrée dans un coin de leur esprit.

Un jour de printemps 1805, Bell' et Linc' étaient à leurs places habituelles de la bibliothèque plongés dans leur lecture.

Le maître des lieux s'était excusé depuis bien longtemps de les avoir jugés sans les connaître et était même devenu une connaissance des deux fusiliers, discutant littérature et vie quotidienne parfois.

Bellamy et Lincoln s'étaient vite rendu compte que presque personne ne venait lire ici, leur première visite avec les capitaines avait été exceptionnelle.

Alors quand le sergent Alexandria avait passé la porte ce jour là, Lincoln et Bellamy avaient immédiatement relevé la tête, surpris.

Et les avaient tout de suite rabaissées de peur de créer un autre incident. Bellamy se perdit dans ses pensées et oublia totalement « la Théogonie ». La semi-humiliation avec le lieutenant Anya datait de presque deux ans maintenant. Tellement de choses s'était passées depuis et en même temps si peu.

Bellamy avait changé, il s'en rendait compte, il était plus posé et en même temps plus confiant. La lecture et la vie en communauté lui avait révélé une autre partie de lui-même : lui qui ne savait même pas s'occuper de lui à une époque se sentait pousser des ailes de chef.

Il ne commandait rien du tout pour l'instant évidemment, mais il se prit tout de même à imaginer.

-Encore à rêvasser, fusilier, entendit Bellamy dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais ce n'était pas trop étonnant. Quand il était dans ses pensées, ce qui était autour disparaissait.

-Je réfléchissais sergent répondit Bellamy d'un ton cordial avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Lexa ne l'intimidait plus autant. Bien sûr son masque austère était toujours désappointant et il ne voulait pas savoir combien de couteaux se cachaient parmi les entrelacs de son uniforme mais Bellamy avait gagné en confiance.

Sa présence était beaucoup moins inquiétante que deux ans auparavant et Bellamy prenait maintenant conscience que le sergent Alexandria était de taille moyenne. Plutôt petite même, il devait la dépasser de 20 bons centimètres.

Mais une fois encore il repensa à sa sœur, elle qui un jour avait tenu dans ses bras et qui aujourd'hui devait être une adolescente incroyable. Il y avait toujours plus sous la carapace que l'œil ne pouvait voir.

-J'ai cru comprendre de la bouche de vos camarades que vous étiez sujets à l'ennui ces derniers temps ? On m'a même fait part d'un certain énervement. Lexa parlait avec une telle neutralité que l'on ignorait totalement le fond de ses pensées.

Bellamy et Lincoln ne surent quoi répondre sur le moment. C'était sans doute un piège, elle voulait leur faire dire des paroles qu'ils pourraient regretter par la suite.

Et puis d'ailleurs comment était-elle au courant de leurs attitudes ces derniers temps ? Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle était d'un autre bataillon et ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une petite dizaine de fois en 2 ans.

-La vie quotidienne est monotone d'une certaine manière avait répondu Lincoln.

Cela avait été une bonne manière de botter en touche, il n'avait été ni irrespectueux, ni insubordonné. Linc' avait les mêmes réserves que Bellamy vis-à-vis des deux officiers, elles ne lui inspiraient pas confiance mais elles ne le rebutaient pas non plus.

Elles étaient juste indiscernables, dans leurs actes et leurs paroles.

Lincoln aurait eu du mal à l'exprimer… Quand le lieutenant Anya avait essayé d'humilier Bell' deux ans auparavant, il s'était senti automatiquement insulté, au même titre que Bellamy.

Mais il avait assisté, de loin, quelques fois, aux entraînements de la compagnie des deux femmes. En les voyant aboyer des ordres, demander l'excellence et féliciter les persévérants, Lincoln avait eu une envie irrépressible d'en faire partie.

Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, peut être était ce le fait qu'elles l'impressionnaient et qu'elles étaient ultra-compétentes. De toute évidence, Lincoln avait en leur présence une attitude très soumise, comme s'il cherchait à leur plaire.

-La vie d'un soldat peut être très monotone en temps de paix en effet, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faille souhaiter l'inverse.

-C'est ce que les autres fusiliers ne cessent de répéter. Que la guerre viendra bien assez tôt.

-Et vous ne les croyez pas ?

Bellamy et Lincoln, à ces mots, se regardèrent, presque gênés pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien lui foutre ce qu'ils pensaient ou non ?

\- Selon ce journal paru avant-hier « les tensions entre la France et le Royaume-Uni atteignent leurs paroxysmes. La flotte impériale se bat depuis maintenant plusieurs mois contre les ennemis de la France mais il semble inéluctable qu'une offensive terrestre aura lieu tant les enjeux sont importants » avait cité Lincoln. Nous en aurons la preuve rapidement.

-Linc' et moi avons bien réfléchis et nous nous pensons prêts. Nous ne sommes pas idiots, nous avons conscience que la réalité sera bien différente de nos entraînements mais… Bellamy ne savait pas comment terminer cette phrase.

Linc' et lui avaient écouté les histoires des vieux et ils se doutaient que la guerre devait être ignoble mais cette attente était une encore plus lente agonie.

Lexa les avait tous deux observés et avait fait une petite moue, accompagnée d'un hochement de tête.

-En effet et vous allez pouvoir vous en faire une idée très rapidement dit Lexa avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Le régiment entier est mobilisé, les officiers viennent d'en être informés. Nous partons pour l'est de la France.

Alors ca y'est. L'armée se mettait en marche. Le feu allait être mis aux poudres. Bellamy, trop stupéfait pour le moment, n'aurait su dire ce que cette nouvelle lui intimait.

Les deux hommes se levèrent instantanément et s'apprêtèrent en 4ème vitesse.

-Pas si vite ! Nous ne partons que dans 3 jours, s'exclama Lexa avec la minuscule ombre d'un sourire bien vite camouflé.

Bell' et Linc' se rassirent, soulagés. S'il y a bien une chose que le lieutenant Niko détestait, c'était le retard.

-Le lieutenant Niko vous a bien discipliné à ce que je vois.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à répondre à l'unisson qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être discipliné en premier lieu mais Lexa balaya leurs réponses d'un signe de tête, pour elle leurs avis n'avait pas d'importance.

-Qu'est ce que la Théogonie ? avait demandé Lexa à la plus grande surprise des deux hommes.

-Ce sont les récits des héros de la mythologie grecque. Leurs exploits, les mythes, les dieux, les créatures…etc

Bellamy avait entraperçu un sur le visage de sa supérieure, un moment de flottement, comme si bien qu'elle ait compris les mots, ceux ci ne connotaient rien à ses yeux.

-C'est d'une quelconque utilité pour votre formation ?

-Non pas tout à fait répondit Bellamy en riant doucement.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Lexa l'observait attentivement, attendant de plus amples explications.

-Ma mère me le lisait quand j'étais plus jeune. Ma sœur et moi avons été bercés par ces mythes toute notre enfance. J'ai retrouvé un exemplaire dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

Ces mots étaient sortis d'une traite, avec la voix pleine d'émotion, l'attention de Bellamy déjà repartie vers une autre époque qui lui semblait si lointaine à présent.

Au vu de l'expression et de l'attitude que Lexa dégageait, la réponse ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

-Cette période de votre vie est derrière vous. Cela ne sert absolument à rien de vous remémorer une période qui n'est plus et ne sera plus. Maman ne sera plus là pour vous protéger à l'avenir.

Lincoln s'était sensiblement recroquevillé à la mention de ses parents. La blessure du deuil ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée et le jeune homme retombait parfois dans une profonde déprime. De ce qu'avait compris Bellamy, sa famille avait été emportée par la maladie.

Pour prendre la vie de toute une famille en si peu de temps, Bellamy avait supposé que la maladie en question était la tuberculose, une atrocité qui tuait douloureusement.

A la seule évocation des membres de sa famille, Lincoln se renfermait, c'est pourquoi Bellamy ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

L'atmosphère s'était grandement tendue, les deux hommes devenant de plus en plus agacés par l'attitude hautaine du sergent.

-Chacun de nous se bat pour des raisons qui lui sont propres. Je suis ici pour ma famille et Lincoln, lui, n'a pas eu le choix. Mais je pense que ça ne fera pas de différences sur le champ de bataille.

Bellamy commençait à être las de cette discussion qui ne menait nulle part. Cela ne la regardait en rien et elle n'était pas sensée se poser comme la voix de la raison avec des hommes d'un autre bataillon.

Après un moment de réflexion Lexa glissa une main derrière sa ceinture et en sortit un couteau, vraiment finement dissimulé et commença à jouer avec.

Et tout en le retournant, le soulevant, le faisant tourner dans sa paume avec une aisance meurtrière elle leur parla sans même les regarder.

-Non seulement vous êtes ici pour de mauvaises raisons mais en plus vous n'avez pas la bonne attitude. Vous vous tournez vers le passé et l'observez avec envie. Vous justifiez votre présence ici par le fait que vous n'ayez aucune autre échappatoire.

Le couteau avait maintenant prit encore plus de vitesse, le poignet de Lexa semblait bouger au ralenti à côté de l'éclair argenté qu'était la lame.

-Si vous vous remémorez votre passé sans cesse, votre vie actuelle vous paraîtra fade. Alors vous n'aurez pas vraiment de raison de survivre et vous mourrez.

Sans même l'avoir vu un deuxième couteau était apparu dans l'autre main de Lexa et lui aussi avait commencé sa danse mortelle.

-Si vous vous perdez dans vos pensées dans les moments les plus fatidiques, alors vous vous ferez surprendre et l'ennemi vous embrochera. Et vous mourrez.

Lexa s'était lentement approchée pendant son monologue, provoquant un mince mouvement de recul de la part des deux hommes.

-Et enfin si vous laissez une personne vous bonimenter, vous amadouer, vous détourner l'esprit de votre tâche…

Le sergent Alexandria n'avait même pas besoin de finir sa phrase, ils savaient comment elle se terminait.

La danse des lames s'était arrêtée. Les deux pointes étaient appuyées sur la carotide des deux hommes.

-Rappelez-vous que l'amour est une faiblesse. Et c'est cette faiblesse qui vous fera hésiter lorsqu'il faudra achever un homme ou qui vous fera donner votre confiance à un traître.

Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus les couteaux étaient retournés dans leurs fourreaux.

Les deux hommes étaient encore sous le choc, quelques gouttes perlaient de leurs cous respectifs et ils demeuraient sans voix.

Lexa, elle, se tenait immobile attendant apparemment un semblant de commentaire.

C'est Lincoln qui, finalement après s'être essuyé, prit la parole.

-Pourquoi nous avoir dit ça ? dit-il avec une voix qu'il avait sentie tressauter. Pourquoi à nous ?

-Parce que vous semblez être totalement inconscient de ce que sera la réalité de la guerre et que vous avez deux bonnes têtes de soldats morts dans les premières secondes de la bataille.

Après s'être assuré que ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté Lexa s'était ensuite tranquillement dirigée vers les rayons de la bibliothèque et avait disparu de la vision de Bellamy.

Celui-ci était encore estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire et restait coi.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard et eurent un semblant de rire, un de ces rires nerveux seulement dû à l'adrénaline.

Il avait eu peur de mourir, ici même dans la bibliothèque, de la main d'un de ses supérieurs. Il n'était sans doute pas prêt pour la guerre en effet.

Il n'avait même pas le cœur à reprendre la lecture. Son esprit était trop encombré pour pouvoir s'émerveiller des récits d'autrefois.

-A ton avis, elle ressemble plus à Arès dieu de la guerre totalement dénué de sentiments ou Hadès gardien des enfers et des morts ? essaya de blaguer Bellamy pour se donner une contenance.

-Athéna déesse de la sagesse plutôt lui répondit Lincoln, dépliant et repliant nerveusement son journal.

Bellamy l'aurait baffé, clairement.

Elle venait de leur parler comme à des enfants, leur avait mit un couteau sous la gorge et Lincoln trouvait toujours le moyen d'être en admiration devant elle.

Honnêtement Bellamy se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête du sergent Alexandria mais elle avait vraiment eu un accès de folie. Même le lieutenant Niko ne les avait jamais mis en danger de la sorte.

Elle avait peu de raisons de vouloir les prévenir et de les « protéger » comme elle venait de le faire.

Ils n'étaient ni proches, ni subordonnés. Et il paraissait évident qu'aucune passion amoureuse envers les hommes n'émanait de Lexa, bien que beaucoup des soldats du régiment auraient souhaités le contraire.

Bellamy ne comprenait pas les motivations qui avaient poussé Lexa à leur servir son monologue mais ce que Bellamy savait, c'est qu'elle avait parlé dans le vide.

Il y en avait eu des gens qui s'était montré condescendant envers lui au cours de sa vie : son père à une certaine époque, les autres habitants de sa commune, certains de ses supérieurs. Tous leurs commentaires assassins, négatifs et supérieurs lui passaient au dessus maintenant.

Il n'avait peut être pas vraiment le choix d'être ici, dans cette caserne, à tourner en rond et à suivre les ordres. Mais ses motivations, elles, lui appartenaient.

Alors son patriotisme invétéré et son amour du devoir et de la guerre, Alexandria pouvait se les garder.

Bellamy essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture mais en vain, Lincoln paraissait lui aussi ailleurs.

Et malgré le fait que Bellamy haïssait le ton condescendant et « je-sais-tout » de Lexa et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient en rien et que leurs seules interactions avaient été houleuses…

Bellamy du admettre qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

Ils ne savaient rien de la guerre, à part ce que les livres leurs avaient appris.

Et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !  
2 nouveaux POV dans le prochain chapitre.  
_


End file.
